


Our choices define us

by Psycho_of_Ireland



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_of_Ireland/pseuds/Psycho_of_Ireland
Summary: Remnant a world where good and evil fight for control, a fight which is unknown to most people. Yet still there are those who fight, yet for one boy will he choose to help defend those who live there or will he help conquer and subjugate them, only time will tell.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby that's roosterteeth's IP, all I own is the OC, this is also being cross posted over on FF.Net. Feedback is always welcome.

The rain battered down in the worn castle walls as a blonde woman walked along, her dress a once immaculate work of art was now frayed at the edges. Looking over her shoulder the woman let out a sigh. 'It has been less than a day since he died yet already they come, I refuse to let them have his child' she thought to herself as she looked down at the young child in her arms. The child could not be more than 5 years old yet it was plain to see that with his delicate features that he would break many hearts once he was of proper age. The woman moved a lock of dark hair out of the child's face as he slept before smiling 'a heart breaker just like your father' she thought as she moved along.

Soon she came to a large room that had a multitude of odd looking tunes carved into the very stone, each time seemed to glow with an inner light as she went to the center to the room. Setting the child down on a large pedestal that was in the center of the room, the runes carved in this seemed to glow with more urgency. "Oh gods I Beseech you to protect this child from the foes of his father, even those of the divine that wanted him dead. Willingly I Eimher offer my life so he might live" she called out in a loud voice that somehow failed to wake up the child. Over and over she would repeat the words that she hoped would save her son as she knew that her father would not be able to protect her from all her husbands foes now that they had tricked and killed him.

Eventually a swell of wind would appear in the room causing the woman to start to sob in gratitude. She walked over to her child and placed a single soft kiss in his forehead. "Know your mother and father love you my son" she said as she then fell to the ground as her life force was siphoned out.

" Say what you want about humans but she was willing to sacrifice anything for her child" A figure cloaked in dark robes said as it appeared in the chamber alongside one cloaked in purest white. "Indeed, although most humans might die to save a friend or family member this woman was willing to give her soul" the white figure spoke out as they both walked over to the sleeping child. They then waved their hands and caused a simple two handed longsword to appear near them. "The enchantment upon will not fully work due to aura correct" the dark cloaked one asked the other who nodded serenely at him. "Well then let us save him in the place of his gods since they are currently busy fighting the tuatha " he said as they both raised their arms and send waves of power over both him and the sword, the power slowly built up before a large flag could be seen from outside the castle. As the light faded a old man walked into the room to see the blond woman laying upon the ground, "Oh daughter, why would you do something so foolish" he muttered to himself as he slowly lifted her up with strength that did not suit his age. "At least your son is safe" he muttered as he left the room.

—

As the old man was carrying his daughter out to be buried with her ancestors the child was waking up in what seemed to be a large desert. "He looked around confused as the last thing he remembered was was falling asleep after playing with the hounds.

"Mother?" He called out in a scared voice as he looked around, he eye slowly filled with fear as he had no clue where he was at let alone where his mother was. As he continued to look around he saw a sword sitting beside him, one that was larger than him by a good bit. It was also one that he knew well as it was his father's, Fra something he think that was what his father called it.

Pushing himself to his feet he moved the long dark purple hair from his eyes as he lifted the heavy blade with some effort. Tears came to his eye as no one responded to his calls, he was alone and he hated it.

"Come on Tore you need to be brave, father would not like it if you were a coward" he muttered in a defeated tone as he wiped away the tears with his forearm. He then looked at the sun and decided to head towards it as he hoped there was some sort of village in that direction.

As he moved through the sands dragging the sword behind him Tore could feel the suns rays warming his frame, it was both nice and rather annoying as he was wearing something more suited towards a cold climate, even his light skin tone was more suited towards that. Still though he trudged on through the sands.

'Where I am that there can even be this much sand, back home sand was rather rare unless you went to the beaches from what I remember reading' Tore thought to himself as he felt the sweat pouring off his still developing body. Putting a hand over his eyes for shade he tried to peer out into the dunes to see if there was any signs of life, yet he could see nothing but the yellow sands. What he did not notice was that as he walked red beady eyes followed him as he walked, a chittering sound came from the eye's owner which caused a few more red eyes opened and started to follow the boy slowly and stealthily as they kept beneath the sands.

To the young boy it felt like hours had passed as he walked, his skin was starting to turn a deep pink color and he was starting to feel pain as he moved which caused him to wince in pain. Stopping he started to try and take off the tunic that he was wearing as it was just too warm for him. As he did this four figures burst from the earth and lunged at him, letting a yelp of surprise out he jumped to the ground and rolled away dropping the blade that he had been carrying onto the hot sands. His eyes shot over to what had attacked him and what he saw terrified him, four scorpion like beings with bone playing attached over its head and claws, not to mention they were the size of a big dog and had a bright yellow stinger.

"What in the name of Lugh are you" He yelped in a frightened tone of voice. The creatures just chattered at him be rushing him trying to claw at him. Each one was rather fast and it took all of his luck to just dodge the damn things, he wanted to get to the sword but it was just too much effort to keep from being turned into meaty ribbons to get the damned thing. One of the things lunged at him and manages to give him a large cut along the side, blood splashed out onto the sand. He tumbled onto the hot sands and started to crawl backwards away from them, he could feel the blood coming out of his body and his head getting lighter. He was done for and he rightly knew it, tears came to his eyes as he thought about the fact that he would never see his mother again, that he wouldn't be able to see his father or learn how to fight from him. Closing his eyes he waited for the end to come.

Or he would of it if not for the four loud cracks that sounded out and forced him to open his eyes. When he did he saw the four creatures had been turned into mush and that there was a group of figures running towards him. He looked at them as he felt his eyes getting heavy but he did see the largest of them lift up his sword and look at it before everything went black.

—

The small group looked at the young human boy that was in the ground bleeding, the largest looked at his wife before nodding and started to use the boys tunic to bind his wound, normally he would have disinfected such a wound but they had used the last of the medical supplies a few hours ago.

"Ghira where do you think he came from?" He wife said as she took the sword from where Ghira has placed it. Looking at her he let out a sigh "I don't know Kali, he clothing looks old as in long before the Great War yet this sword is forged far better than anything I have ever seen" he said carefully as he checked to make sure the boy was not wounded elsewhere.

"Sir why are you helping the human, they would not help our young like this" on of the basic grunt asked as he looked at the current and only white fang leader. While the man was correct in a sense Ghira still would have helped the child even if he hated humans, there was no honour in letting a child die. "Because Felix if we do not help those who need help why should we expect anything to change" he said simply to him as he lifted the child up easily and brought him over to the truck they had brought. "Either way we are heading back, we exterminated the Grimm we set out to and we have wounded" he said as he set the young boy into the back before climbing in next to him. Kali sat next to him before leaning over and putting her hand on the boys forehead, a frown marred her face as she looked at him. "He might have sunstroke, being out in the desert for that long is not safe for anyone" she said softly as she did wonder what they were going to do about him.

"Then he was lucky we were passing by if nothing else" Ghira said as he looked out at the sands. "Sienna was looking after Blake today correct?" He asked Kali as he knew that her joining the mission had been a last minute thing. The black cat nodded as she looked at him, "indeed, Sienna wanted to look after her for the day as it has been quite a while since she spent some time with her" she confirmed to her husband as the truck started up and they headed off towards home.

It took a few hours for them to make their way back to the home of the Belladonna family but they eventually where home, the first thing that they did was bring the young boy to a spare room and place him the bed after putting a drip into his arm to try and get him properly rehydrated from his time out in the desert. After that they went to find their young daughter who was currently reading what seemed to be a rather large book for her age as a dark skinned woman sat off to the side as she looked through a news report, what it was about both Ghira and Kali could not tell.

"Mother, Father" a cheerful voice called out as the young Blake Belladonna as she set the book down and rushed over to hug the two of them, "Hey little one" Ghira rumbled as he placed and hand on her head and ruffled her hair and ears, this caused the young girl to pout at him as she moved the hand away from her head. ''Did you finish your mission then?'' she asked as she looked up at them with wide eye's which caused both adult faunus to chuckle in amusement.

''Yes Blake we did, although we did come across someone else out there'' he said to her as knelt down to look her in the eye easier, not that it helped since he was rather tall even when like this. Sienna had looked up when he spoke, ''What do you mean Ghira?'' she asked him as she looked over at him closing her scroll easily.

''We found a young human boy being attacked by young deathstalkers, we don't know where he is from or even why he is here but we took him back with us to at the very least heal from his wounds'' Kali explained easily to them as she lifted her daughter up and held her in her arms. Normally this news would only enrage Sienna as she did not like nor respect humans all that much due to what they had done both to her and her kind yet even when it came to children they had done no wrong to her. ''That odd to say the least, why would a human be out in the desert alone and at that age?'' she asked them as walked over to them where she was able to see the sword that Kali had rested against the table when she came in. Picking it up she could see it was masterfully forged and not a single flaw was within the blade which was rather rare as eve with weapons forged today using more modern ways still had some small flaws in them.

''This blade is odd, its looks non distinct yet seems as if the entire thing was a work of art, one of simplicity'' she said as he held it up and noticed how it was perfectly balanced it was, ''The human had this with him then?'' she asked as she placed it carefully down on the table and looked over at the two elder faunus and received a nod. The fact that they had come across a human in the desert was odd enough but added with the fact he had a weapon that was nothing less than perfection with him made it odder, and if there was one thing Sienna hated besides humans it was not having the full picture.

''So what are you going to do about him then?'' She asked turning to view the two of the as they mucked around with Blake, Ghira looked up at her from where he was and the smile on his face disappeared. ''For now we help him heal up, after that we will see'' he said simply as he stood to his full height. It was then at this point that Blake pulled on his sleeve causing him to look down at her. ''Yes?'' he asked softly.

''Can I go see this human, I never met one before, well one that wasn't angry with me'' she asked as she looked down embarrassed as she poked her fingers together, Kai was the one to answer as she rubbed her cheek lovingly, they way that her daughter aced only made her more determined to make sure that there was equal rights between humans since her daughter deserved to live in such a world. ''Sure honey, but why don't you let him rest first'' She said softly to the young kitten, said kitten made a cute little affirmative noise before skipping back over to her book and opening her book back up to the point that she had stopped reading at. ''you think that he likes books, I mean what type of person doesn't like books?'' she asked in a happy tone of voice as she bounced about with a large smile on her face as her cat ears twitched.

''Im sure he does honey, now why don't you go and see little illa?'' Kali asked her daughter as she knew that the adults would want to have a good long conversation that the young Blake would not like to listen to since it would be 'boring' to her.

Letting out an ok she set her book back down and ran out of the room to go see her friend, 'maybe we can meet this human together' she thought to herself as she blasted out of the house and ran towards illa's home.

Once Blake had left the adults looked at each other, "What do we do about the ones who will take offence at helping a human?, I know that not we found Adam might not like the idea?" Sienna asked as she could feel the rage and pain that radiated off the kid when in the same room as him.

"We do nothing, while we will help him get back in his feet we are not the boys parents and we cannot hold his hand, the child will need to learn that he needs to let go of the hate" Ghira said as he walked around the desk and sat in the large chair behind it.

His response had stunned Sienna who looked at him with a queer look in her eye. She very much doubted that Adam would ever let go of the hate he held for humans. "I see, well what else do we have to discuss?" She asked as she then sat down across from him.

Ghira smirked at her before pulling out a file from the desk about the latest protest that they were going to organise. When she looked at the file a sigh escaped her lips as she knew that they would be talking long into the night.

—

When Tore woke up he felt odd, his chest seemed to ache and had something right around it, not to mention the clothes over his form seemed to soft, so soft that he actually found it uncomfortable. His eyes slowly opened to the sun blasting straight into his sight. Wincing he raised a arm and shielded himself with it. After a minute he had gotten used to how the light was in the room and looked around. The first thing that he noticed was that the room was rather large and well furnished, if he had to guess maybe this was a chiefs hall. Slowly he moved to get out of the bed and saw something which frightened him, a large thing sticking into his arm. He grabbed it and pulled it out with a muffled cry of pain before he got fully out of the bed. A quick glance showed him that his sword was not in the room which made him nervous and not all that trusting of where he was, slowly he made his way over to the door as his body protested due to the pain not only from his deep red skin but the large wound on his side, even if it was bound.

Reaching the door he eased it open and peaked through the opening, looking out he saw nothing moving and no one out there. Slowly he continued to ease it open before slipping out and closing the door behind him as he exited the room. 'Find sword then after that find out where I am' he thought to himself as he started to slowly make his way towards the front of the building, well what he thought was the front as that would house an armory in any normal lodge in his opinion.

Soon he reached the front of the home and saw that he seemed to be in some sort of port town, if the presence of the sea was any clue, shaking his head he turned away and started to walk towards one of the many doors in the hallway that he was in. Reaching forwards he started to open the door but as he did so he felt it be opened outwards and smash into his face sending him sprawling to the floor in pain. As he was clutching his face he heard a young female voice speak up in a tongue that he could not understand.

Looking up he saw a black haired girl wearing a white summer dress with a black ribbon around the waist, what really caught his eye though was the cat ears atop her head. "Cait Sidhe" he muttered as he looked at her, clearly the girl heard him though as her reaction to him was one of interest as she spoke again in that tongue. He had no clue what she was asking but he did know just from the tone that she was asking multiple questions. "Speak Gaelic Cait Sidhe I cannot understand your current speech" he said to her slowly hoping that she would understand.

She just tilted her head as she looked at him, she did not understand at all clearly. What she did instead was grab his wrist and with surprising strength drag him back to the room that he had come from and push him towards the bed, a stern look for a child came onto her face as she pointed at the bed. He tried to move past her but she just pointed a bit more forcefully at the bed, he sighed and slowly climbed back into which made the girl nod before she turned and left the room and as she did she left out a call towards her parents most likely.

It did not take long for the girl to return with two new people, One of which looked like a giant with a large patch of fur on his chest while the other was what he thought he girl would look like if she was at least ten years older. The male started to speak yet just as with the young girl he could not understand a single word that he had said. ''I do not speak your tongue'' he said aloud simply to him which from the reaction of the man was not what he had wanted at all. He could see the man get angry slightly but was quickly calmed by the older woman's touch as she touch, she then took a step forwards and pointed at herself and said a single word. He didn't understand and when she repeated it again he got the feeling that she was trying to tell him her name. Focusing once more he listened carefully as she pointed to herself. ''Kali'' he was able to make out as she repeated the action once more. ''Tore Mac an fhuaimnéire dearga'' he said knowing that his name was rather long. Kali looked at him with a bemused look as he stated his name. She then pointed to the man and stated his name a few times, it took a few goes but he eventually got the name, ''Ghira'' she stated before turning and pointing at her daughter. ''Blake'' Kali stated before smiling at him in a motherly way.

Blake looked at him carefully as if trying to see what he was about, slowly she came forwards and offer him her hand with a small smile on her face, reaching forwards he grasped it with a firm hand before looking at her. With a small blush she shook it before letting go and taking a few steps back so that she was beside her mother and father.

After a few minutes Kali left alongside Ghira while walked over to a seat near the bed and sat down upon it and looked over at him. She did not speak much but when she did it was mainly to point out such things as the bed he was on in an effort to teach him the language, this did cause him to pick up a few words here and there, as such when she named something he would do the same after but only in Gealic this time, he wanted to try and teach her his tongue.

As the two children were speaking slowly both Ghira and Kali were in the kitchen, Kali was making a few plates of food while Ghira was leaning against the counter top thinking. The sound of vegetables being chopped was all that was heard until Ghira let out a sigh, ''Either that kid is not from here or he was part of a wandering tribe'' he said finally as he found it hard to properly think about what to do since they could not understand each other properly.

''I don't think that is the case Ghira, his language is nothing like what used to be used before the great war. It has faint similarities towards old atlasien but that is about it, although from what he said I think it flows very well'' kali said as she tended to write under a pseudonym in her spare time both as a way to make a little bit of extra lien and to pass the time when Blake was playing and her husband was not around so languages were sort of her thing.

Looking at her he let out a grunt which got him a slap on the arm in retaliation, ''Speak properly'' she scolded as she finished placing a fillet of baked fish onto each plate. Arranged around where some green with a quarter of a lemon. ''Come let us eat, after that we can work on figuring out how to communicate with Tore'' she said as she lifted two plates and headed for the guest room.

As she walked in she heard both Tore and Her daughter speaking slowly to each other, it was little more than singular words yet it brought a smile to her face as it seemed they were trying to teach each other. ''Alright you two food'' she called out making both jump in surprise, Blake was the first to recover as she caught the scent of fish and faster than Tore's eye could see she was sitting with a plate in her lap and a lump of fish in her mouth, a content smile was spread over her face.

Tore was more sedated as the food was handed to him, he looked at the fish and could not tell its type. It did not look like trout or cod, and it was certainly no salmon either way he slowly took a lump of it off and started to chew on it carefully as he did not know if it had been deboned.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as each person ate slowly, Both Ghira and Kali had brought their own plates into the room and sat eating, as they ate they all looked at each other trying to figure out what to do, as they were all out of their depth. Needless to say that this next few days or even months could be rather tough on them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rwby is roosterteeth's not mine. 

It had been a week or two since Tore had woken up in this strange home with the three Cait Sidhe, he was still not sure what to make of them just yet but so far they seemed rather nice. Currently though he was sitting outside in the sun, beside him his blade was resting as he finally gotten it back from Ghira after a rather awkward conversation since they could only communicate in short disjointed sentences.

During the past weeks he had spent most of it slowly learning what the family's tongue was thanks to Blake constantly coming around and bringing books which he would not lie he rather liked. Due to this he had been able to have some small conversation with her in both her tongue and Gaelic, which she seemed to pick up rather quickly.

Raising his arm to give his eyes a bit of shade he looked out towards the main road as he waited for Blake to come home, she had left to go around to her friends house some girl called Illa he believed. Since was away doing that he had decided to get some basic training in with his sword, although by basic training that meant learning how to lift the damn thing since it was kinda heavy for a child to hold.

A sound broke him out of his musings as the door behind him opened and Kali stepped out of the house. "Hello Tore, waiting on Blake ?" She asked in a slow and careful manner as she figured it would be easier for him to understand what she said. Looked by at her he nodded at her. "Yes she home soon think" he said somewhat disjointedly to her as he sat there. Kali could not help but chuckle at what he said as not only was it cute in it own way the accent that he had was like nothing she had heard before. Her chuckle only served to get a scowl out of the young boy which just made her chuckle all the more.

''So do you think you will be able to speak fluently soon?'' she asked him as she moved beside and sat down next to him. Looking at her he could see that she was smiling in a soft motherly way at him. Tore glanced at her before nodding at her as he did feel that it would only be a matter of time until the point where he would be able to communicate properly with the people that lived around here.

As he was about to open his mouth and respond to her he heard a voice call out in the distance, looking up he saw three figures coming closer one of which was Blake while the other two were new to him. Alongside blake was a tall for his age male with red hair and some sort of eye mask over his face, he seemed to be at least a few years older than Tore himself and judging from the way he was being stared at held no love towards the sole human that was around. The other was a dark skinned and haired young girl that Tore assumed was her friend Ilia.

Running up Blake gave her mother a quick hug, ''Hello mother, hey Tore. Hey mom guess what Ilia was saying that she might be moving over to atlas in a few years, apparently her parents are looking into getting work over there to try and send money back here to help out'' she said in a excited tone of voice as she took a step back and grinned at her. Kali smiled at the group of children before chuckling, ''Hello Ilia and Adam, behaving then?'' she asked the two of them who just nodded although Kali did notice how Adam seemed to linger Tore.

''Oh this is Tore Father found him out in the desert a few weeks ago, he speaks a different language that us though, but i'm teaching him how to communicate'' Blake then said as she introduced Tore who gave the both of them a curt nod as he looked back at Blake. While he did not follow what it was that Blake said fully he did understand a bit of it, not much mind you but a bit of it.

''Why does the human have a sword'' Adam asked Kali utterly ignoring Tore after being introduced to him, to him Tore was little more than an enemy, something that he would have to destroy, while he could not outright act against him now he could gain information.

''We found him with it, it seems as if it means something to him and we did not have the heart to take it away from him'' Kali explained as Tore was busy looking at the sword as he ran a rag over it to clean it, to him he would rather be cleaning the blade as he could not follow the conversation properly. He did know that it was likely about him though since horns her had decided to talk about his blade.

Adam continued to glare at the line human as he stood there, "Anyway me,ilia and Adam are going down to the beach just thought that we should let you know mother" Blake said to her mother as she walked past her into the house as her two friends followed.

"Alright darling just come back before it gets too dark" she said to her moving out of the way of three of them.

"So Tore want to go and read?" She asked the child as she looked at him, in response he just nodded as while he had been living with the Belladonna family for a few weeks he was not exactly friends with Blake right now, sure they would talk but becoming proper friends takes time.

The two of them would spend the next few hours in the library improving both his written and verbal skills, this was done by having Tore write down a dictionary/vocabulary guide in his mother tongue and putting the translation of the words opposite it.

Two months later

For Tore the last two months were rather annoying to say the least, first off that Adam guy seemed to be doing his upmost to keep both Blake and Ilia away from him. It was like he did not want them to become corrupted by him or something, this only served to make Tore rather moody and draw into himself. Then there was how the whole town seemed to have gotten more tense lately, he didn't know why but he suspected it had something to do with them being Faunus.

Walking out to the small yard he grabbed his sword from the weapon rack that he left it on and settled into a basic two handed stance, he was now able to hold the damn thing properly and as such it seemed smart to get used to swinging it about so he wouldn't tire himself out as he knew rightly that his future lay with the blade, he knew now that those creatures that had attacked him were called Grimm and that they attacked anything that walked on two legs and looked vaguely human if them attacking Atlas robots was any indication. His blood was that of a warrior, one that called for battle and protection of the weak.

For him it seemed like minutes as he swung the sword in a set motion until his very arms ached from stress, in reality it had been about 3 hours. Dropping to the ground he let the blade go and just rested. "Impressive, not many your age could exercise for that long without taking a rest" a deep voice called out behind him making the purple haired boy jump in surprise. Looking over his shoulder he saw Ghira sitting there with a large pitcher of water and a few glasses. "Come and get a drink young man, you need it" he said to the much younger male as he lifted the pitcher and poured a large amount of it into one of the cups.

Tore nodded as he pulled himself up and walked over where he took the drink and sipped it carefully. "Why are you out here Chief Belladonna?" He asked the Faunus as he then sat down again near him.

"I wanted to ask you a question, a simple one really. I would like to know what you think of the divide between humans and Faunus " he asked Tore as he looked at his face to see if there was anything that he could gleam off the boys features.

"It's no different than two different clans fighting for no real reason" Tore said rather quickly and calmly as he had thought about this before sure he knew that he was a child and as such he didn't have the full picture but that was his way of looking at the issue.

"Oh, then what would you do to stop the fighting ?" He asked as he hid a small smile, sometimes a child's views were just so simple.

"Have the main leaders compromise after peace talks" Tore said before taking a drink of the water.

Ghira's smile dies at what Tore said as while he would have loved to do such a thing with the main problems behind Faunus/human relations he doubted that the Schnee patriarch would be so willing to do so. "I see, well would you like to come along to one of our protests about the situation then Tore?" He asked the young boy as he looked at him, if he was truthful he saw the young boy as a possible protege, while yes he was young he was not tainted so to speak like young Adam was. He hoped that Tore could be brought up to be a respectable young man that it could show the detractors of his kind that they could live alongside one another.

Tore looked at him for a few seconds before nodding at his suggestion, while he had never been to one of these rallies he was interested in seeing what they were about. Sure he knew the basics about what it was about but seeing was still far more informative than just hearing about it. ''Sure where will it be held at?'' he asked the older male as he knew there was little point of holding such a rally here at menagerie since it was where most of the faunus lived. ''Well we were thinking of the next one being in Atlas, more specifically the city of Atlas since that is where the SDC is located, we hope that by protesting the treatment of the current faunus employee's there that we can make some change no matter how small'' he said to the young boy as he slowly raised himself to his full height.

''We are going in a weeks time'' he then spoke before walking off towards his office to deal with the one thing every man in power hates. Paperwork.

Nodding Tore just sat there and sipped his drink as he thought about how much stuff had changed for him, this was not his home and he doubted he would return back there and as such he would forge himself a new life in this world. Finishing his drink he got up and went back to getting used to the weight of his sword in motion, learning this was going to be tough.

1 Week Later

The Belladonna family along with Sienna, Adam, Ilia and Tore were currently sitting in a airship that was about to land in Atlas, Adam was still giving him dirty looks from beneath the mask that he was wearing but he cared little about that, he was more interested in looking out at the city, it was unlike any settlement that he had ever seen before, metal made up most of the building which seemed wasteful to him as why waste some good material for weapons on building when stone did the job. He was also rather enthralled by the thing they were in as well, sure he had been in horse drawn carts before but nothing like this it was slightly horrifying to be this high up but at the same time rather fun.

''Hey Tore, you know when you first met me what was it that you called me?'' Blake then asked out of nowhere as she looked up from her book. Tore looked over at her from the window and chuckled slightly, ''Cait Sidhe, or fairy cat in this tongue. It's a creature that is both seen in a harmless light by some and a harsher one by other, there have been tales of them stealing the souls of those that have wronged and even tales of them laying with and rewarding humans for simple things such as leaving milk out for it to drink'' he explained rather easily to her as he saw that the rest of the group seemed to perk up as he explained what he had called her was. Blake meanwhile looked both slightly interested and offended that he had called her that.

''Why did you call me that then? You had only just met me'' she asked him as she looked at him with more care in her gaze. Tore looked at her carefully before opening his mouth, ''Simple, Cait sidhe have been known to take a humanoid form with some having black cat ears, and you had the exact features that I had learnt about when it came to the Fae'' Tore spoke as the entire group felt the aircraft touch down on the landing pad.

''Fae, were they some sort of race that lived where you came from?'' Ghira then asked from the side as he was interested in finding out more about the young child that he had taken in. ''Yes, although Fae is a catch all term for many different races. Most get sorted into one of two camp, the Seelie and the Unseelie. The Seelie mostly consists of the Fae that are more likely to talk to and work with humans, while the Unseelie are the opposite, willing to enslave humans as pets, but all are dangerous and it is rather unwise to make a deal with and creature of the Fae'' He explained as slowly everyone started to get up from their seats and got the belongings that they had brought with them.

''Well that's interesting Tore, but we better get to the rally now'' Kali said as she helped Her daughter get her book into the bag that she had with her. Nodding he left the airship and waited out the front for the rest of them.

''I don't know why you believe him at all, he is a human they always lie and cheat our kind'' Adam stated as he looked out the window at the young boy who was standing there looking at the many buildings that were in sight seemingly enthralled by them.

''Adam it's simple, what reason does he have to lie?'' Ghira asked as he looked down at the shorter male with a stern look in his eye, ''We found him alone in a desert unable to even communicate with us, yet somehow he is able to tell tales and stories about his homeland that are too detailed to be fake'' He tried to explain to the bull faunus as he stood there and looked at him, he ad tried many times to try and convince the younger faunus that not all humans were the enemy, yes there were still ones that hated and feared faunus but they were not all that humanity had to offer.

Adam meanwhile was not so convinced by what was said, the human was cleary up to something and he was not about to let him get away with whatever it was, clenching his fist he walked out of the airship and down onto the landing ad where he ignored Tore aside from keeping a single eye on him.

Soon enough all of the passengers were disembarked and had started to head for the rally meeting point, which oddly enough was in front of one of the many Schnee Dust Company stores. When they arrived it was easy to see that the SDC were not taking any chances as there were multiple mechs placed around to ensure the 'safety' of the rally members, most if not all faunus here knew that this was just away to improve the SDC's image as the mechs were there to make sure that they did not get too close to the SDC properties.

Currently there was a small stage being constructed out of wood by a few faunus wearing the white fang uniform, it was clear to see that this was going to be a rather large protest all things considered as even a few humans had turned up and were helping, this sight made Ghira smile as if his message of equality could get through to jsu a few people that meant he was doing the right thing. He felt the presence of a hand on his arm and glanced over to see Kali looking at him with a proud look on her face.

''Right, kids you go and start handing out flyers while us adults go and help with the construction'' Ghira then said as Sienna took a large stack of paper sheet from her bag and handed them to Blake, ''The need folded into thirds'' she then said before walking over to the main stage and picking up a hammer.

Blake nodded as she went over to a small metal bench and sat down on it, she then started to fold the flyers with ease. Tore walked over next and started to do the same as he knew that this meant quite a bit to the belladonna family and he was not about to let them down after what they had done for him. Between the two of them they got the flyers folded rather quickly and soon enough all three children were walking around handing the flyers to both Human and Faunus, although Tore did notice that very little of the humans would take a flyer from Adam, Blake or Ilia.

Meanwhile the three adults were helping with the construction, it was going well as each section of wood was placed in position and quickly nailed into place. ''Ghira, why did you bring the human?'' Sienna then asked him as she held a sheet of wood against the stage as it was being nailed into place. The larger faunus looked over at her before smiling. ''Simple I think that he can help us in our cause that and who else would look after him back home. I believe that when the time comes the fact that we faunus were able to raise such a young man properly in a way that benefits both Humans and Faunus it should affect our detractors'' he explained to her as the rythmic sound of a hammer striking metal sounded out around them.

''I see'' was all the tiger faunus said as she got back to work, she did not fully trust nor like the young human but she was not going to do anything until he had actually done something to her kind, until then she would keep an eye on him. Currently though he was just helping out Blake with her little job.

As the Faunus were setting up for the protest inside the SDC store something was going on, around a rather large table were four people. Three of the figure had snow white hair and were wearing rather high end clothing, immaculate dresses on the tw females and a rather well made suit on the singular male. These three were part of the Schnee bloodline, although the male had married into said bloodline.

Jacques Schnee looked over at his wife and youngest daughter, he did not want them anywhere near the animals in the slightest but he could not deny that at the very least meeting with the leader of the White Fang would give the SDC a good amount of positive publicity. '' Minevera, Wiess we will be meeting with the current leaders of this group, I ask that you show proper decorum towards them and that you do not embarrass me'' he commanded them as he stood up and straightened his suit.

Minerva looked at her husband and nodded meekly at what he said while Wiess just nodded, unlike both of the parents she had wanted to actually meet a Faunus since she had only ever been surrounded by the members or her father's company. She had no real idea why it was that her father was so against such people after all some of those ears she saw in pictures looked uber cute to her.

''Right then let's go meet with them'' Jacques said as he led the two of them out of the store and towards the main stage that was being built. Upon exiting the store many of the faunus noticed and were openly glaring at him, he paid the animals little attention as they meant nothing in the long term as he walked over to Ghira.

''Mr. Belladonna, a pleasure to meet you'' He said to the larger man as he offered his hand, while he would admit the man was physically intimidating he knew rightly that strength would matter little in this arena as word shield far more power here. ''Before you say anything I am not here to as you to stop your protest, what I am here for is a discussion. Nothing more nothing less'' he said in a jovial tone as he spoke.

Ghira looked at him before giving the man hands a firm shake, ''I see, Well then what is it that you wish to discuss'' he asked in a tense tone as he knew that all the things that had happened to the Faunus working for the SDC were done by this man after his father-in-law had stepped down as the president of the company.

''Simple, you wish for your people to have better right correct?, while I wish to make a profit, What I want to discuss should benefit us both. As such I was thinking that we could increase the wages of all current Faunus employee's within the SDC by 20%'' he said to him knowing that this might seem like a good thing for the Faunus but that was only on the surface after all most of the faunus workers he had worked the mines and lived in mining towns run and operated by his own men. That was not to even mention the fact that 20% was not actually much since most faunus workers made three times less than the human ones.

Ghira looked at him carefully as he thought about what Jacques had said, while he was doing this no one had noticed Tore had wandered over after finishing handing out the flyers that he had, the rest of the children still had some and as such still handing them out.

When he saw Jacques Tore could not help but sneer at the man, he reminded him far too much of the cravens that had been to the castle time to time back home. He could tell just from how this man handled himself that he was an honorless cur and not worthy to even lick Ghira's shoes. As he sneered at him Wiess noticed him and glared back at Tore, to her he was nothing but a boy who knew nothing of how great her father was, afterall he did make the SDC greater than before.

''Ghira whats this honorless cur here for?'' Tore then spoke up surprising all of them and infuriating both Jacques and Wiess, although Minerva i have a slight smile on her face at what was said. Jacques looked down at the young man as if looking at dirt, ''Foolish child this is no place for rabble such as yourself to be here'' he said in a cold tone to the child before looking back at Ghira.

''He was just leaving Tore, Now why don't we talk about how you are not meant to interrupt someone else's conversation'' he said to the young boy as he placed his hand on his back and turned around.

'' , I would advise that you do not turn your back to me'' Jacques said in a harsh tone as he looked at the larger man. Ghire in response turned and looked at him, ''Was that a threat?'' he asked simply.

While inwardly stunned by what was said Jacques outwardly did not change his facial features in anyway. ''No not at all, it was simply a reminder of the fact that this offer I make to you is a one time thing'' he said to him in a careful and controlled manner.

''I would not trust this cur Ghira, he is a coward and honorless, his word is not worth anything'' Tore spoke up again enjoying how the white haired man and little girls faces went red with anger, it was as if they could not get over such a young person insulting them. ''People like him only know how to lie and cheat, I would not be surprised if he cheated on his beautiful wife over there'' he said nonchalantly to them as he struggled to not burst out laughing at the how they were now going purple in the face.

Around him the group of Faunus were stunned by what he was saying, they had not expected such a young child to be so vicious in his insults, then again he did tell the few that knew him that where he came from was a lot more violent on a daily basis than here and honor mattered quite a bit to most of the people of his home.

''Listen here you brat you should know when to be quiet around our betters'' Jacques snarled out at him which caused Tore to raise a single eyebrow at him, this served to infuriate him all the more and made him act before he thought. In the next few seconds his hand came down and slapped Tore across the face dislodging a few baby teeth and sending them out of his mouth.

Tore fell to the ground and used his arms to keep himself from hitting the ground, smirking he looked up at Jacques. ''Smile'' he said simply before nodding off to the side where the camera crew for the rally had appeared and filmed the entire thing, while he may be young he knew that image and face were important to everyone and as such ruining someone else's was a good way to deal with a foe.

Seeing the camera crew made Jacques face drain of any color as he grabbed his wife and daughter and dragged them away before anything else could happen. With him leaving and the fact the SDC the atmosphere around the faunus supporters was an all time high and as such the rally went rather well all things considered, although Tore did be grounded for the next three months and banned from going to any white fang rally in Atlas.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own rwby, that's roosterteeth's IP, also time skip at the very beginning

Twelve YearsLater

Team RWBY sat looking at their scrolls as they sat around a table waiting on the details of the first round of the Vytal festival, they had signed up for and were looking forwards to testing themselves against others.

"We can do it team, just think about it we get to prove we are not just huntresses in training but also skilled fighters" Ruby said with a cheer as she pumped her fist into the air, this got a chuckle out of her sister and Blake but Weiss was thinking. "There is something off here, apparently Menagerie are sending a representative this year" she said the group as she looked at the released information for the tournament. This information caused Blake to look at her in shock as she could figure out who it would be.

Her mind went back to the better fighters around her age in menagerie and all she could think about was her childhood friends, this caused her to rub her left shoulder where she had gotten a tattoo done by one of those friends. "Hey Blakey, any idea who it is?" Yang asked her as she lent on the table with a cocksure grin on her face.

"Maybe, if it's who I think it is then it should be interesting " she said with a red face which made the rest of her team look at her speculatively. "Oh does Blake have a crush on the person?" Yang then asked as she might bed over and threw her arm around her.

Blake just went more red in the face as this happened before she looked at yang, "I used to date the guy it may be when I was younger before I ran away" was all she said to her partner as she then stood up and gathered her stuff, once her bag was filled she lifted it up and walked away, she needed to have some time to herself, if it was Tore that was coming then she wasn't sure what to do. She had been dating him for a few months before running off with Adam and Ilia and not even a month after that she had started to date Adam. She knew both males hated each other with a passion, Adam hated Tore for being Human and Tore hated him for how he refused to even see another way of existing with humans besides fighting them. At the time Blake believed that violence was the only way, it wasn't until later she learned what a monster Adam was.

Still she could remember the purple haired boy who was a head shorter than her clearly, he always said he would tower over her and the tales he told her. Her favourite though had been the one about Cu Chulainn. It was mainly how Tore had talked with such emotion about him that she liked the story, even if the man in question was a rather shit husband and father in her opinion. Letting out a sigh Blake looked up the newly risen moon, hopefully if it was him that was coming she would be able to talk to him.

—

Yang looked at the door that Blake had left though, she want sure what to think about what Blake had just told them. Sure she knew that all of them had things they did not tell each other but it would have been a nice heads up about the fact her ex might appear in the tournament. "So then what should we do about the first stage?" She asked her sister and her partner.

Said sister grinned at her, "Well Yang I was thinking that we show them what we can do, after all our combo attacks worked rather well against Roman for a time" she said pulling out a small folder than had the names and description of each of those attacks on then passed it over to her partner who started to look through the file with a careful eye. She saw that each one was listed with a name and a brief description of what the attack was. "That seems like the optimal idea Ruby, but it would be a good idea to have some sort of back up plan" Weiss said flicking through the pages as she looked at them.

"Well we could put in some more training and see what we can come up with" Ruby said as she held a finger to her chin. She then nodded as she decided that was indeed what they were going to do. "We better get some rest before tomorrow" she said as they all knew that it would be a long and harsh day for them tomorrow.

—

Meanwhile on a ship that was headed towards Vale Tore was sitting doing some maintenance on a large pistol that he normally used. As he cleaned the innards he checked the time and saw that he would arrive inside the next two hours. This caused him to let out a small grin as he was looking forwards to seeing all the fights in the festival, he was a battle junkie plain and simple. It didn't matter to him if it was human, Faunus or Grimm that he fought as long as it got his blood pumping.

As he finished putting the large pistol back together and pulled the slide back he grinned as he thought about who he might meet at Vale. He hoped he would run into some beautiful women as he did have to admit that he had a weakness towards such women as he did tend to end up in their beds more often than not.

Slowly he stood up and cracked his neck as he raised himself to his full height which was quite tall, 7ft or so on his last check up if he was not mistaken. Once he was standing he started to pack up the clothes and such that he had with him, as he did so he came across a old photos of a much smaller him with a taller teenage girl in his arms, after a quick glance he was able to tell that this was Blake. Seeing the photo made him both happy and sad at the same time, happy as he knew he still had feelings for her but sad due to the fact that she had left him without even leaving a note.

Sighing he put it away as he buckled each of his weapons onto his belt, a large sword , his pistol and dawn off shotgun. Unlike most he was not a fan of mechashift weapons, they were too finicky for him and as such he preferred a old fashion style of weapons.

"This is your captain speaking, we have arrived at Vale harbour, we hope you enjoyed the trip" a smooth voice came over the intercom, glancing at it he took the golden bands and started to place them onto himself, they were set on his neck and around the biceps, he had them made in a Celtic design and wore them pretty often as a way to remember where he came from.

Coming out of the ship he saw that the sun was still high in the sky, from a quick look at his scroll he saw that it was about 3 pm. Early enough that he didn't need to head to beacon and late enough that most places would be open. Rolling his shoulders he started on his way into town with his bag on his back. As he walked he could see all the places that were set up for the festival and couldn't help but smile at the entire thing, it was nice to see so many people coming together at such a time and what made it better to him.

The chatter of the crowd as he walked brought a smile to his face, as he walked he spotted a stall set up called 'A Simple Wok'. He walked over and sat down on one of the stools. "Chicken ramen please" he ordered as he glanced around the place and saw people enjoying the festival. When he food came he nodded to the owner as he started to dig in after he had paid of course. As he was eating he felt a team sit down next to him and start to chat away. Looking over he saw a blonde boy wearing a hoodie talking away to Pyrrha Nikos as two other teens about his ages ribbed them about something. Shaking his head he just went back to eating, "Hey Jaune did you hear that Blake is doing her loner thing again?" The ginger asked the blonde one as they ordered food, this caused Tore's ears to perk up as he hadn't thought that Blake was going to be here, as far as he knew she was still running with the militant white fang, still if she was here then maybe he would be able to talk to her.

A small smile came over his face as he sat there. "Excuse me, But when you speak of a person called Blake do you mean Blake Belladonna?" Tore asked as he turned to look at the team that were sitting there. The entire team turned to look at him and he could see that the girl with the short hair was looking at him carefully, as was the dark haired male.

"Excuse me but whom are you to her?" Miss Nikos asked him with a stern gaze, clearly this woman viewed those she saw as her friends with the utmost importance.

"Peace Miss Nikos, I'm a friend from her childhood, one who hasn't met her in about 3 or so years give or take a month" he said calmly as he looked over at the team, when he spit le he could see a bit of tension leave their forms as he spoke.

"Wait you knew Blake when she was younger?" The singular blonde asked stunned which made him chuckle at the way he had reacted to what was said.

"Yes in fact she taught me how to speak if I'm honest, my people spoke something else that what we are speaking currently" he said as he lifted a glass of water and took a sip, a small grin was still on his face as he thought about what living with a young Blake was like.

"Sorry I should introduce myself, Tore Setantason at your service" he said as he offer Pyrrha his hand to shake since she was sitting next to him. She reached out and gave his hand a firm shake before raising an eyebrow at him. "Your hands have little to no calluses, that seems odd since you carry those weapons" she said as she looked down at his waist where the sword sat aside two guns.

"Doesn't that mean he barely used his weapons?" Jaune asked his partner in confusion as he had seen the girls hands and even his own, while the girls had light callusing on them he was starting to get some on his own.

"I have accelerated healing as such things such as callouses tend to not form as my hands heal too quickly for them to form" he said to the. With a cocky grin over his features. Jaune let out a sound of understanding as he nodded to what Tore had said to him. This caused the rest of the team to chuckle at what he was acting like.

"But back to my question, is it the Blake I knew?" He asked them with a stern gaze as he really wanted to know if it was.

"I believe that it is Tore, would you like us to tell her to meet you here?" Pyyrha asked him as she pulled out her scroll. Tore shook his head to her question, "I Would rather surprise her if I am honest, plus if I know her she has an inkling that I am here already, she always was a smart cookie" Tore wryly said.

Off in the distance a voice could be heard, "Who said cookies?" This caused both team JNPR and Tore to turn around and saw team RWBY walking through the crowd, Tore quickly noticed Blake who had he face down in a book and was reading away not paying attention to the world around her. Seeing her do that made him shake his head in amusement, he quickly activated his semblance which in simple terms allowed him to store and reuse velocity, he appeared without a sound behind Blake before leaning down and placing his chin on Blake's shoulder. "Agus fós ag léamh Ninja's of love Feicim, Blake" he spoke in Gaelic. His actions though drew the attention of the entire team RWBY except for Blake who was still in her own world. Yang was glaring at him while Weiss was frown but little ruby was just looking at the situation confused.

"Ar ndóigh, tá mé Tore, ní mór dom a fháil amach cé a roghnaíonn Mikoto idir Haruto agus Renji." She spoke back in the same language without even thinking about what she was saying or who it was too.

"HEY, get off her" Yang the yelled out at Tore who looked over at her before waving at her in a friendly manner. This served to annoy the blonde bombshell as her eyes turned red as she stepped forwards to deck Tore. Within a second her fist was flying out at his face as he continued to stand there in the same position on Blake's shoulder. "Yang stop, I know him" Blake the said in a happy tone as she closed her book and looked at her shoulder where Tore had turned to look at her face. "Hey there Cait Sidhe, long time no see" he said in a soft tone of voice as he smiled softly at her.

Blake responded by grabbing his face and pulling him into a deep kiss that surprised everyone even Tore, kissing her back he moved back. "Ok I did not expect that when I saw you again" he said in a goofy tone of voice as he looked at her, Blake meanwhile was rather red in the face as she looked at him.

"You got tall" she said simply to him as she looked up and down, this made Tore chuckle, "Yea I no longer reach your chin" he said as his grin grew.

Meanwhile teams RWY and JNPR were looking at what had utterly surprised, although each for different reasons. Yang was stunned at the fact he was rather hot all things considered and that this was Blake's ex. Weiss meanwhile was trying to figure out where she knew him from, the face just seemed so familiar to her. Ruby meanwhile was focused on his waist where a bulky pistol that had the clip in front of the grip, a shot gun with what seemed like clips attached to each barrels and a rather large sword sat. JNPR were just stunned at what was happening.

Yang was the first to breakout of her stupor, "Blake, this your ex? The tall well built guy?, if he is mind if I take him for a ride" she asked her partner with a cock sure grin on her face as she messed with Blake, the cat Faunus turned to look at her before she nodded, "go ahead, I'm sure that you will enjoy it" Blake snarked back at her getting a wide eyed look out of Yang. "Blake you alright?" Tore asked as he knew the cat Faunus didn't tend to snark much in the time he knew her.

She looked up at him and nodded, "I'm good Tore better than ever truthfully " she said to him as she hugged him tightly while pressing her head against his chest, Tore put a single arm around her and just held her close as they hugged. He knew she was doing this as they had not seen each other in years.

"So why are you here Tore?" Pyrrha asked him after the hug seemed to go on for a good few minutes. The tall male turned his head and looked over at the mistrali champion before giving her a savage grin, "fighting of course, never been one to turn down a good scrap" he said in such a way that Blake smacked his chest as she giggled.

"I remember when you and dad started to spar, you kept trying to surprise attack him around the house" she said with an amused snort, her words made Tore go red in the face as he stood there. "Yea well I wanted to test his reflexes didn't want them going bad in his old age" he retorted as he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. This caused a few of the teens around him to chuckle in amusement at such a silly story.

Weiss then cleared her throat drawing attention to herself, "Excuse me Tore, mind if I ask what language it was that you and Blake were speaking in? It's doesn't seem all that common" she asked the large male who turned to look at her. "Well aren't you a pretty as a snow pea, and sure it's called Gaelic and it's the tongue of my people which I taught to Blake and her family " he said to her as he noticed that there was a slight blush spreading over her features. This caused him to give a wolfish grin to Blake who rolled her eyes, she had long knew that he liked to flirt with women even if he had no chance, to him it was a bit of fun and if anything happened it stayed that way a quick bit of fun between two people.

"Yes well I see" Weiss stuttered out as he chuckled at how she was acting towards his words, behind him he swore he could hear Jaune saying something about 'it happened again' with a incredulous tone in his voice, He had no clue what mr. Knight in training meant but he found himself smirking at the way he reacted.

"Hey Tore did you move on after I left?" Blake asked him quietly so that no one else would hear what they were talking about. "Emotionally no I didn't, physically yes I moved on, I've been few a few women over the past few years but I never connected with them" he said in a hushed tone as he continued to hold the kitty tight.

Said kitty looked up at him and nodded, her eyes had slight tears as she knew it hurt him to leave like that but at the same time her chest was tight knowing that he had slept with other women, "I see well maybe we can try again soon" she said to him before pulling him down into another kiss.

This action got a wolf whistle out of Yang who was looking at them with a shit eating grin, "Get a room you two" she said in a joking tone to them.

"Hmm that does seem like a good idea, what do you say Blake?" Tore asked as he shot a smirk at the busty blonde. ''Hmm sure, just make sure to give Yang a key'' she said playing along with what Tore was doing, she then turned her amber eyes over to her partner who was slightly red in the face and had her mouth open.

''Um what do they mean by get a room'' Ruby whispered over to Weiss but due to how quiet everything had went most of the group heard what was said. Weiss just responded by facepalming and grabbing Ruby by the cloak and dragging her away, she was not about to let such an innocent girl be corrupted by what was being said. As she was walking away she heard that guy Tore burst out laughing at what had just happened, speeding up she brought the struggling Ruby away to another stall.

Yang meanwhile had slugged Tore in the arm, ''You deserve that for making my little sister ask such a question'' she said to him as she watched the male in question start to rub the spot where she had hit him, this made her smirk at him, which only grew bigger as Blake stepped away a few steps and pulled out her book again.

''So then you said your here for the fights? Does that mean your team will be coming around then?'' Yang asked as she threw herself backwards onto the stools that were sitting against the stall JNPR were still sitting at. Her arms rested against the counter top as she lent there looking over at him.

Tore shook his head and went back to sit down at his half eaten bowl of food. ''Nah I don't actually have a team, Never went to any of the academies to be honest just went out and killed grim or fought against the militant white fang'' he said to her as he started to eat the food again, as he ate he let out a grateful sigh as he had not eaten such good food in a long time.

''Militant white fang? I thought there was only one'' Pyrrha voiced out from beside him causing Tore to look over at her, he sighed before rubbing his temples. ''Technically there is only one white fang but that white fang split apart into those who wanted to use peaceful mean to protest the treatment of the faunus but there is also those who wanted to use violence to force humans to accept them. Im a part of the peaceful White Fang and that's only because the original leader of the fang helped raise me'' he explained to them easily as he sat there, what he had said drew a few looks from people walking past and the rest of the people that had not been dragged away by Weiss.

''What do ay mean only aloud to join?'' Nora jumped up and asked as she looked over at him, ''Oh by the way this is Ren and im Nora, but together we are Renora'' she said with a good bit of cheer which if he was being honest surprised Toe quite a bit.

''Well for one im not a Faunus, im Human'' 'Well mostly human' he thought to himself after telling them that he was not the same race as Blake.''I was just raised by Blake's parents and such so I was generally just accepted but the Faunus in menagerie, plus there is the time I got slapped by Jackass Schnee, that did do quite a bit for the work conditions of the faunus since he wanted to recoup his image'' he said with a feral grin at the asshole who had treated the faunus whom he had seen for years as his people, oh how he enjoyed using the camera crew had interviewed him after to tear a new one in Jacques.

''Wait that was you? I remember that being all over the news when I was a kid'' Yang said with surprise as she turned to face him. ''Oh yea that was me, hurt like a bitch and I lost a few teeth but hey it helped people'' he said to them as he lifted up and finished the bowl of ramen he had ordered. ''Man that hit the spot, but next time I might go out for wild salmon'' he muttered to himself, he did notice that Blake had perked up once he mentioned salmon which made him look over at her, raising an eyebrow at her he couldn't help but smile at her.

''Fine Blake you can come too'' he said to her getting a small smirk out of her. ''Anyway I better get going, need to find my room and all that not to mention speak with Ozpin about the exhibition match he wanted to put on, so see ya later Blake and new people whose names I have yet to learn'' he said as he started to dander off in the direction of beacon.

The group watched him as he disappeared into the crowd before turning around and sitting down to eat. ''Well he was interesting, not to mention hot so now I have one question Blake, Share the deets'' Yang spoke up as she pointed at her partner, she wanted all the juicy details about what had went on between the two of them before she ran away and she was going to get them.

''No Yany, I only just met him again, if you want details then ask him but I will tell you that no we did not sleep with each other in that way, we were too young for that'' she said as she placed her book down as a large bowl of fish was placed in front of her.

Yan let out a large over exaggerated sigh of disappointment as she lay over the counter, ''Fine be that way spoil sport'' she said sullenly as she ordered a beef bowl.

A decent ways away a pale skinned woman with glowing eyes watched Tore as he headed into beacon proper to meet Ozpin, ''It's been a year since I met him, wonder if he gave any thought to what was offered to him'' she muttered as she heard someone step up beside her, Turing her hears she saw a dark skinned young woman with green hair standing there. ''Emerald'' she said simply before turning to look at the young man she had spotted.

Emerald looked at Cinder before glancing at who she was staring at, ''Isn't that the guy you spent and entire weekend locked in your bedroom with last year over in Mistral?'' she asked her looking surprised that he had appeared here.

''Indeed, it was and enjoyable weekend, He still has not got back to us about the offer we gave him'' she said in a calculating manner, she wanted to pull him over to her side simply because it was fun. To turn those who had the best ideals to her way and twist them until they thought her goals were theirs.

Ozpin sighed as he looked out at the various Atlas airships that floated over Vale, why the council had sought fit to place James in charge of security went over his head, did they not see that increasing the military would also increase tension and as such make the darker emotions of the populace that much stronger.

Shaking his head he went back to his desk as the elevator to his office opened up to reveal Glynda and a tall male that was wearing a green and gold outfit, said outfit hung off one shoulder went down to his waist where part of it dangled at his front, brown trousers and metal shin guards made up the rest of his outfit.

''Ah you must be Tore, I must say I was surprised to say the least that the leader of Menagerie asked for a representative to be accepted into the festival'' Ozpin said as he offered his hand to the teen.

Tore took the hand and shook it firmly, ''Well Headmaster Ghira wanted to show the world that although menagerie has a small populace and are not considered a full nation at this time that we are willing to accept any and all people, so what better way than to participate in the biggest celebration of acceptance and culture'' he said with a smile on his face. Hearing this Both Ozpin and Glynda nodded at what he said, there was indeed no better way to show acceptance than to be a part of the Vytal festival.

''Well then shall we get to deciding who you shall be facing in your exhibition match?'' Ozpin questioned as h sat down and place his hands together.


End file.
